Never Let Me Down
by Grey Goose 74
Summary: A fierce Love Triangle Nar X Ino , Nar X Saku. What happens when Ino realizes that she has feelings for Naruto and now has to deal with her own feelings for Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja and the jealousy of her best friend Sakura. Lemon
1. I Wonder

Disclaiming: Apparently I have to remind you that I don't own Naruto

A/N : This is going to take place sometime after chapter 342 in the manga but I will probably be changing things for the sake of the story if I make this a series. This is my first Fan Fic so any pointers would be greatly appreciated, I wrote this all pretty randomly in like one sitting so I apologize for mistakes in spelling and grammar, I read over it twice but I know I most likely missed some stuff. I Have a few Ideas for some more stories so if I get positive feedback I'll be sure to start writing asap.

I already have some ideas for a NarXTsu , NarXAnko ,(which are my favorite two pairings beside NarX Ino)or maybe even NaruXSakura. I'm going to try to end this story in a way that I can continue and make a series if I want yet leave everything important done and answered.** I just managed to reformat everything so its easier to read, I know its a little late but I figured some people have it read it yet so its mostly for them.** Enjoi !!!( that's the way I spell it just let it be

Just to avoid Confusion:

_Thoughts_

_**Inner Self **_

"Speech"

Chapter 1: I Wonder

For once things seem to be quieting down in Konoha, which was a nice change of pace for everyone.

The number of Akatsuki members seemed to be slowly dwindling down and there was defiantly a feeling of security now for the Hidden Leaf Village. Tsunade had decided it was a good time for everyone to relax and regroup before any more serious missions were given.

At this time Ino had been sitting at her flower shop nearly dying of boredom, she decided she would just close the store early since her parents were currently out of town and get something to eat since she hadn't had anything since yesterday.

She decided to wait around for another 10 minutes in the rare case that someone would actually waste time in such a boring place while it was such a nice day outside. _God I really hate this place sometimes, _

She thought as she made sure she properly locked the front door as she left the shop. _Hmmm what should I go eat... well I really shouldn't be eating too much im still on a diet...and I don't really feel like a big meal. Maybe something light, I bet Naruto is probably at Ichiraku right now and ramen wouldn't be too bad._

And with that thought Ino rushed towards Ichiraku, she was rather anxious to spend some time with Naruto although for the most part she liked to pretend like she didn't.

She wasn't really fooling anybody though since everyone noticed by now that she spent most of her time with Naruto as of lately.

Her only excuse for their constant time together was the fact that Shikamaru was busy all the time and when he wasn't busy he was with Temari, which would make sense but everyone knew she didn't spend too much time with Shikamaru or Choji to begin with.

No one really cared to push the issue further despite the obvious lie but Sakura had been rather irritated by the whole situation and made little effort to hide her jealousy that Nartuo had been spending more time with Ino than herself.

Ino continued to walk through the streets of Konoha hoping that she might catch a glimpse of Naurto before the day was over, she sighed as she thought about it, _ I haven't seen Naruto in while I hope Forehead didn't say anything to him so that he would be avoiding me. _

As she approached the stand something orange caught her eye, " Naruto !" She said getting a little too excited and talking much louder than she meant to. Naruto Upon hearing someone loudly cheer his name turned around.

" Oh hey Ino-chan". She quickly walked up and sat right next to him. "So Naruto what are you up to today, I haven't seen you in forever ?".

He took a pause from eating his ramen while looking deep in though " nothing really I guess, Ive been doing a lot of training with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei while Kakashi-sensei is out on missions.

Kakashi-sensei says I should try to explore my potential with my wind chakra". He then continued to ravage his bowl before finally finishing with a sigh of satisfaction. Ino had zoned out for a second as she watched him finish,

she still had to admit he ate like a pig but she couldn't help but enjoy watching him eat. He had changed so much since he had left with Jiraiya it was so hard to believe this was the same person that she had thought off as a complete screw up before.

_**God he's so hot**_.._wait what ?!? I must be going crazy if I just thought NARUTO of all people is hot! __**I don't know why you are still playing dumb there's a reason you keep following him around all the time. **_

_I'm not following him around I just need someone to hang out with sometimes, that's all. __**Whatever , you totally know you would blow him right now in front of everyone if he would ask you nice enough. **_

_My god what the hell is wrong with me, I've never been so perverted as to even think about doing something like that and especially in public. _ Ino snapped out of her daydeam upon realizing that someone was calling her name.

"Ino-chan you ok, you kinda dazed out for a few minutes and then you got this weird look on your face, I thought you were gonna faint or something." She could feel herself blushing but she couldn't decide if it was because he caught her daydreaming about him or because he called her Ino-chan, which she never remembered him saying before today.

"oh I'm ok I just need some fresh air I guess, since you're done eating want to take a walk or something" She said fidgeting with her skirt slightly.

" Yeah sure thing, I have nothing to do for the rest of the day anyway" he paid for his the large pile of empty bowls in front of him and they left. "So how was your day ?"

Naruto asked casually as they started down the street. Ino didn't know where to begin so she just decided to say everything mildly interesting that happen starting with last week. Ino loved the fact that Naruto paid so much attention to her all the time, which was part of the reason she would go so far out of her way to follow him at first.

Although she never realized it, she absolutely craved attention and since her parents always seemed busy and she spent a lot of her time working at the store by herself she went crazy when she found someone that was interested in what she had to say.

Before it was Sakura that had been that person but since Tsunade had taken Sakura under her wing she hardly saw her anymore.

Her teammates weren't a good substitution for Sakrua either, Shikamaru would just say everything was troublesome and she got the feeling that Choji was doing more eating than listening. "……..so after that I did a lot of work at the Hospital and Ive been trying to improve on my medical Jutsu.

Im not on the same level as Sakura yet but im defiantly getting there. Hey I heard Kiba is having a big party next week for Team 8s victory over that Akatsuki member, do you wanna go with me ?" Ino had just kinda let that out and felt a wave of nervousness rush over her once she realized what she had just done.

_Fuck ! Did I really just ask Naruto out ? Theres no way in Hell he is going to say yes, especially with his obsession with Forehead. _

_Why am I acting so stupid today. _Her thoughts were cut short by Naruto "Sure that sounds like fun !" He had his usual huge fox grin on as he smiled at her.

_Wow he really said yes ? Knowing Naruto he probably is too dumb to realize I just asked him out. Either that or he thinks we're too close as friends and doesn't see me in that way.__**I really hope it's the first one… **__would you stop that.. gaaa I don't like Naruto. _

_**You know you want him you're not fooling me of all people. **__Whatever we're just going as friends so drop it. _" Well I have to go, I told Sakura I would meet her tonight but I'll see you later Naruto-Kun.!"

She began to blush as she realized what she just called Naruto but continued to wave hoping that he wouldn't notice.

Before he said anything she rushed down the street hoping to save herself from any more embarrassment, she'd had enough of that for one night. _I wonder what I should wear to the party now that im going with Naruto. _

_**Wear something slutty, you'll defiantly get his attention if he gets a peak at your amazing body. **__NO! I don't want to give him the wrong idea and have him think I'm a whore._

_**You're not going to be able to get him to notice you like that unless you wear something revealing so stop being prude and think of something. **_

_**You know you have the second biggest rack out of all the girls so just show him what he could have if he plays his cards right next week. **__I don't even like him in that way ! What makes you keep thinking that I do, its ridiculous !!! _

_**We can't keep playing these games the faster you admit it to yourself the faster you can fuck him ok ? **__Ahhhgg fine I'll admit I think he's kinda cute, but that's it. _

_**I hope you realize that I know about those dreams you were having, you know the ones where you and Naruto are on that Mission and you two stop by that lake……. oh and what happens next ? **_

_OK OK Fine I get it you're right I like him a little bit alright are you happy now.. __**A little Bit ? If I remember correctly in that dream you were in this skimpy nurse outfit **_

_**treating Naruto's wounds when you just so happen to accidently slide your hand down his pants and start jerking him off and then it gets really spicy as……**__ God you won't leave this alone will you, I'm only going to admit this once so you better be listening……...I want to Fuck Naruto ! _

_Can we move on now please ? __**That's ok for now but we have to figure out how to get our man so stop being childish and keep your mind on the prize. **__You're one to be talking about acting childish. _

Ino was interrupted from her rather annoying conversation with her inner self by no one other than Sakura. " Hey Ino, what are you waiting for lets go to my house before its morning"

Ino snapping out of her daze looked up to see a very irritated Sakura standing in front of her giving her a quizzical look. " Is there something wrong Ino, you've just been standing there for like 5 minutes is there something you want to talk about".

Ino finally regaining her composure began walking with Sakura back to her house, " No I'm fine I just spaced out really bad back there sorry".

They made it to Sakura's house and went up to her room to talk and relax since neither of them were very hungry. Ino decided to break the silence,

" So who are you taking to Kiba's party next week ?". "Uhh I don't know yet I haven't really thought about it, I guess I'll go with Naruto since he'll probably ask me once he finds out about it" Sakura said without really giving the topic much thought.

"Oh.." Ino said looking away from Sakura who was frantically looking for something on her desk. " Why do you ask ?" She shot back noticing Ino's reply. " Uhh I might have just asked him out early to the party"

Ino said nervously looking at Sakura not quite sure what kind of response she would get from her friend. Sakura was now looking at Ino with a very serious look on her face, she seemed to be confused and aggravated at the same time.

" Wait What ?! Why would you ask Naruto out you knew he was going to go with me ?". " Last time I checked you said you didn't even like Naruto so I figured I was doing you a favor" Ino replied in a somewhat snide way.

_Sakura is just being a jealous bitch, she doesn't own Naruto I can go out with him without her permission. _ " Well I guess I just assumed he would want to go with me, that's all" she said now looking a little bit sad.

" Its ok its not like it's a couple thing anyway , no one is going with official dates I just wanted to know if you were" Ino didn't like fighting with Sakura but she was pretty annoyed at the obvious jealousy that she still continued to deny.

" So do you and Naruto have a thing going on or something, I won tell anyone if it's a secret". Ino looked at Sakura a little bit surprised at how sad she sounded when she said that.

" No, I just asked him as a friend we're not going out or anything its just a party Sakura don't look into it so much" She could still tell Sakrua wasn't convinced but she seemed to let it go.

_I hope everything goes well during the party I don't want things to be awkward with Sakura because of me and Naruto._

Naruto sat in his apartment thinking about his day, he was very excited for the party next week and more amazed that Ino had actually asked him to go with her. In the past few months he had gotten a better chance to get to know her and he really had grown found of her.

She was so different from Sakura and it was a nice change of pace to hang out with a girl that didn't hit him all the time. Although Ino would sometimes get very bossy he didn't mind because she seems to genuinely take pleasure in his accompany no matter what was going on, which made him feel special.

He didn't know why but spending time with her had become very important to him, he finally felt accepted.

It was true that Sakura had accepted him and valued his friendship but it was different with Ino, personality wise the just seemed to click. And unlike his relationship with Sakura he didn't feel like he had to constantly keep proving himself and making sacrifices for Ino's own benefit.

Although now that he thinks about it Sakura has been acting especially nice to him lately. _I wonder how the party is going to go, I hope I don't do anything stupid in front of Ino I would be awful if she started hitting me like Sakura does._

Naruto walked to his bed and laid down looking at the moon shining bright through his apartment window. _She sure has changed a lot, before she didn't really seem to like me much but I'm glad we are friends now. _

_Its going to be hard to not stare at her, her boobs are as big as Hinata's and she doesn't cover up half as much as Hinata does,_Naurto thought as he let out a lecherous laugh while he smiled his mischievous fox grin.

As he thought about what she would wear Nartuo could feel himself drooling as he pictured Ino standing in a rather slutty outfit, her huge breast breaking lose from her top and she then moved her shoulders pushing her breast together for Naruto to ogle.

_Yeah that's defiantly the kind of thing that's going to get you hit, I better not blow this one maybe if I'm lucky she might_ _actually like me one day. _Naruto sighed, _Ero-Sensei actually rubbed off on me a little bit whether I like it or not. _

Naruto smiled thinking about himself being together with Ino, it was a crazy thought but who knows anything could happen right? He slowly closed his eyes getting pleasure from his rather dirty thoughts as he relaxed and fell asleep.

Ino was out on a peaceful afternoon taking a walk through Konoha just enjoying the good weather. She saw Naruto from a distance down the street and waved frantically hoping to catch his attention before he got too far, " Hey Naruto!"

He heard his name and came running to greet her. " Hi Ino-chan you look beautiful today!", She blushed at the compliment, "Why thank you Naruto--". Before she finished her sentence he grabbed her hand " Lets go for a walk Ino-chan",

he said as he lead her towards the woods. She barely had enough time to say anything as he pull her with him but she was more than happy to do anything with him. "Where are we going Naruto-kun ?",

She asked as she found them both in a secluded part of the woods that she wasn't familiar with. " I wanted to take you someplace special so we could talk", He said leading her to a certain spot near a pond that had a blanket laid down already.

They sat down on the blanket and she stared into his eyes wondering what he had to tell her. As she sat there staring into the cerulean eyes that seemed to be deeper than the deepest oceans,

she dazed out slightly thinking about all the wonderful things he might want to tell her. Before she knew it she could feel his warm breath brushing against her lips, she snapped out of her daze as he gently pressed his lips against hers.

They stood there for a while deep in an innocent kiss, suddenly Ino felt Naruto's mouth slightly open and his tongue brush against her lips. She happily opened her mouth and allowed Naruto to raid her mouth with his tongue.

She moved a little closer to him now wanting to deepen the kiss as she retaliated with her own tongue clashing against his. He pulled away breaking the kiss that seemed to last for hours, Ino was disappointed at first wondering why he had stopped until he lowered his head and began leaving a trail a kissing down the side of her neck and made his way over her throat.

She moaned and leaned her head back allowing him the room he needed to smother her with his passionate kisses. She felt her shirt being unbuttoned and then it gently slid off her shoulders as his kisses continued down to her chest.

She opened her eyes and leaned forward looking down at Naruto as he made it between her breast just as her bra was unlatched and thrown to the side.

She looked at his golden locks of hair as he buried his face between her large breast. She was breathing heavy now and could feel moisture forming between her thighs. Her large soft breast jiggled slightly as Naruto played with her boobs before cupping her left and bringing his teeth playfully around her right nipple.

Ino moaned as Naruto playfully bite her nipple before he began to suck it gentle at first but then sucked with a hunger that signified his lust.

Ino now not being able to hide her desire pulled Naruto's head from her breast and kissed him passionately letting her tongue slide into his mouth and she sucked on his lower lip as she broke the kiss bringing his lip with her not wanting to let it go.

She couldn't control herself anymore she wanted him, no she needed him. Ino grabbed his shirt and ripped it in two with a strength that Tsunade would envy, she then pushed him on his back and went for his belt.

Getting frustrated with the belt she grabbed Naruto's pant leg and ripped them into pieces leaving Naruto in just his boxers. She felt like she was going to die from excitement, this was taking way too long she wanted him inside her right now no more foreplay. She took off her skirt with her left hand and pulled down his boxers with her right.

" Naruto FUCK ME !" She said in an almost desperate tone. He then got up pushing her down as she rested on her elbows, he pulled down her panties and she instantly spread her legs as wide as she could.

Naruto gently brushed the head of his penis against Ino's wet lips, he pushed in slightly only getting part of his head past her soft folds. He continued to do this is if he was testing the waters of her womanhood. " Just FUCK ME already Naurto Stop Teasing!",

as if he had been waiting for this he plunged himself hard pushing all of him inside of her in one shift movement. Ino screamed as loud as she could as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "FUCK!"

She screamed once she finally had caught her breath. She twisted her head to the side moaning louder than she thought humanly possible. Naruto was thrusting into her so hard and fast she didn't think she could handle it, her mind was racing.

_How could anything feel so fucking good_, _God I'm going to explode if he keeps this up._ He had only been inside of her for no more then 4 minutes but she knew she was going to cum soon.

She kept screaming uncontrollably as he mercilessly fucked her senseless. She was so wet she could feel herself dripping all the way down to her ass.

Then it happened, she felt her inner muscles tense up and a wave of the most intense pleasure hit her like a tidal wave. She began to scream Naruto's name and convulse so hard it looked like she was having a seizure.

She was bucking against Narutos hips as he continued to pushing inside of her and then she felt Naruto slid out of her as she squirted all over his lower stomach and down to his thighs.

She was sitting up now with her legs still spread panting as if she had decided to run laps with Lee and Guy around the Fire Country. As Ino sat there still eyeing Naruto from head to toe and thinking about what she wanted to do to him next,

she came causing Ino to just stare at her speechless due to her confusion. Out of literally thin air Sakura appear and shyly walked up to her with a nervous look on her face. She was slightly looking down and had a single finger place on her lip that she nibbled on in a nervous manner.

" Hey Ino-chan, would it be alright if I joined you guys?" She seemed to blush heavily as she finished her question. Ino sat staring at her completely in awe, " You want to have a threesome with us Sakura ?"

still not believing what she was hearing. "..Well…. if you guys don't mind… I ..mean…..I was watching you guys and it was totally an accident ….see I was just looking for you because I haven't seen you all day and I kinda have been watching this whole time……and I was just thinking maybe…you know.…I ..uhh thought--.".

"Alright , Alright its fine Sakura no need to freak out its no big deal" Ino turned and sigh before moving closer to Naruto who was now lying down on his back resing on his elbows,

She reach him and got up standing above him before easing herself down on him and trying to get comfortable. When she finally started to bounce on his cock and found a comfortable rhythm she felt a pair of soft small hands grab her breast from behind.

Before she could react the owner of these hands began laying soft sweet kisses on the back of her neck, "Sakura ?" Ino said confused at her best friend's actions. As Ino rode Naruto wondering what had gotten into Sakura,

she felt a pair of soft smooth lips press against hers. She snapped into focus to see that Sakura was kissing her, as she opened her mouth to voice her complaint she felt Sakura's tongue fly into her mouth._Sakura what the hell got into yo_u

She thought as she felt Sakura raise her hands and begin to pinch and rub Ino's nipples. Ino moaned into Sakura's mouth trying to not take pleasure in her friends advances,

_I don't know If I like this, I mean its kinda kinky but I don't want to give Sakura the wrong idea I'm not really into girls. This is so bizarre, what the hell is going on ? _

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this, the story only gets better from this point so if you like what you've read so far you'll only be please with whats to come. Reviews are welcomed, I'm happy to hear what you guys think, anyway read on. Peace


	2. Can't Tell Me Nothing

A/N: I want to thank everyone that reviewed and gave some friendly advice, thanks for bearing with me I know the spaces made it extremely hard to read and hopefully there is a noticeable improvement in this Chapter from the last one. This one will conclude the events of where the story left off up until the end of the party.

I was originally intending this to be the final chapter but I ended up having the story progress too slowly plus I keep coming up with more material as I go along. Tell me what you think,

"Speech"

_Thought_

_**Inner Self**_

Chapter 2: Can't Tell me Nothing

Ino suddenly woke up as her mom was now shaking her and saying something about her making too much noise. " Huhh ? Wait that was only a dream ? Wow that was intense"

Ino sighed in relief as her Mother looked at her, "Well I'm glad you were enjoying yourself so much and who is this Naruto character that you want to umm, how did you put it 'fuck you' was that it ?"

Ino turned a shade of red that was never seen before by human eyes. " Uhh mom I was…..Uhh…… It was just a dream and..--". "It's ok Ino I understand", she said smiling "but you might want to keep it down next time, you wouldn't want to know what would've happened If your father had heard you".

She then sat down next to Ino and turned back towards her daughter. " So is there anything you want to talk about ? Maybe this Naruto you seem so fond of ".

Ino still felt the burning embarrassment and knew she was still blushing, at this point her complexion matched the same hue as lava ." No mom I'm fine its nothing to worry about I promise".

"Well ok, is tonight the night that your going to that thing ?" _ Oh yeah I completely forgot Kiba's party is today, this has defiantly been the longest week of my life and without a doubt the most embarrassing._

"Yeah, but I'll be home tomorrow morning, I'm spending the night at Sakura's house because its closer to the party and safer then walking all the way back here late at night".

Mrs.Yamakana gave her daughter a suspicious look but then decided to let it go "well I guess I can't changed my mind now since we already gave you permission to go, Ino stay out of trouble ok". She nodded " I will Mom, I promise".

She got out of bed, quickly brushed her teeth and got dressed. Making up a quick excuse to get out of the house anything to get out of the embarrassing situation she got herself in. Luckily her mom didn't ask her too many questions as she finished getting dressed and left the house.

* * *

_That has to be the weirdest dream I've ever had, Its still bothers me that Forehead was making out with me.__** It was kinda kinky but you have to admit Forehead has a nice ass! **__You really ruin my life, you know that ! _

_**Oh calm down its not like you two haven't experimented while Naruto was gone a few years back. **__That was totally different it was only kissing and we weren't feeling each other up ok, so its not the same thing. _

_**What dream do you think was weirder the one you just had or the one were Naruto was fucking you in the ass on the Hokage Momument while Tsunade watched and gave you pointers on how to give good head ? **_

_This is what I get for reading that stupid perverted book that Jiraiya wrote, it seemed so Innocent at first I didn't even see it coming._Ino had found the book one day lying casually in front of the flower shop so she picked it up and glanced through it without really knowing what it was,

before she knew it she was reading through some of the dirtiest sex scenes the world has ever been exposed to. She was wondering how they even allowed him to keep writing the stuff, let alone publish it for the masses.

_Stupid Jiraiya that old pervert has corrupted my innocent mind.__** Ha innocent ? You went out and got the whole series after you read the first one.**__ Uhh that's not really important, plus it wasn't my fault I just wanted to know what happened next in the story. Its not like I enjoyed reading it. _

_**Sure you did, I'm sure everyone buys those books for their capturing dialogue and interesting character development. **_Ino ignored her inner self, she was tired of losing their little arguments, she still had to go pick up an outfit for tonight and it was getting late.

* * *

Elsewhere Naruto had made the mistake of his life, he had told Jiraiya about his date which had resulting in a day full of perverted advice and coaching that Naruto was sure would only ruin things. 

"--- -Ok so if you want to ensure that you can land this special lady in your bed make sure to be smooth and let her know you're the man" Jiraiya said his voice full of excitement as he posed for Naruto some more while he continued. " See now once you get her all alone that's when you have to start making moves, give her a nice little smack on the ass, show her you're interested!"

Jiraiya continued giving his student the thumbs up. _Uhh I really shouldn't have even mentioned anything to him, this is the kind of stuff that would get me hit and I'm really starting to enjoy being bruise-free. _

" …-And finally what I know you've been anxiously waiting for, the ultimate dating move! Naruto are you ready ?!!

Well behold for now I will show you my Official Jiraiya Fool-Proof Instant Get-Laid Jutsu" Jiraiya proudly beamed with a lecherous grin bigger than what Naruto had even thought humanly possible.

_Geez to think he can actually smile that wide, I don't even want to know how bad this technique is going to be. _Naruto sighed_, "_Yes, I know what you're thinking, this has to be too good to be true!!!

Well no worries this Jutsu is my official original technique, it took years to create but the raw power of it is unbelievable. If anyone besides us knew about it, there is not doubt it would be classifies as a rank S forbidden technique that's just how good it is"

Jiraiya continued striking a different pose at every mention of his special technique. As he prepared to start the hand signs Naruto interrupted him,_ " _Hey Ero-Sensei , I'm not quite sure I need all this advice and I'm defiantly sure that I want nothing to do with any official Jiraiya Jutsus.".

" Aww come on Naruto, its fool-proof I promise" he said sounding disappointed that his pupil wasn't anxious to try out such a "powerful" jutsu as he would put it. " Uhh its ok I just don't think I should be using jutsus on my date,

it just sounds wrong" Jiraiya gave Naruto a puzzled look, "Hmm are you sure ? I mean you have to be curious. Don't you at least want to know how to do it, even if your not going to use it now its defiantly something that will be useful later, and I wouldn't lie to you Naruto this Jutsu is a must-see"

Naruto was trying to let him down easily but Jiraiya was making things difficult. _Uhg this is going to be harder than I thought, I need to get out of here before he thinks of another jutsu to show me. _

"Umm I have to go Ero-Sensei Sorry but I have to get ready and everything so I guess I'll just see you later", Naruto said inching away from Jiraiya with every word. " Wait hold on Naruto I still have more techniques to show you… Wait !!!",

but it was too late Naruto had already took off running and jumped on a nearby rooftop. " Aww come on Naruto this isn't funny, you should respect the teachings of your Sensei !" Jiraiya yelled to a now fleeing Naruto,

his disappointment clearly painted on his face. " Naruto …Wait….. NARUTO !!! " He screamed as he took off after him hoping that maybe he could share just a little bit more of his 'expert' advice with someone for once.

* * *

Ino had been waiting by Ichiraku where naruto was supposed to meet her so they could walk to the party together. Although she denied to everyone that it was a date she still insisted that he took her there instead of her just walking with Sakura. 

It had taken all day but she had finally found something that she could agree on, she found her inner self was more of the problem than she had expected.

She settled on a black mini skirt with a thick purple strip down the sides and a matching top. _I wonder what's taking him so long, I hope he didn't forget. Oh I'd kill him if he leaves me standing here all night. "_Hey Ino-chan are you ready to go",

Ino looked up to see Naruto perched on corner of nearby building. He was wearing black pants with a grey mesh shirt and a white vest/jacket type shirt on over it, He smiled at her with his trademark grin.

_Oh my God he looks so hot! __**Forget the party, just take him now, Im sure if you guys went behind Ichiraku no one would catch you.**_Ino sat there for a second trying to clear her thoughts, " Wha-What did you say Naruto-kun I spaced out again sorry", she said laughing trying to hide the fact that she couldn't stop day dreaming about him.

He jumped down next to her, "Never mind its not important lets go!", He gentle grabbed her arm and started to walk. She looked at him and smiled, _Tonight is going to be amazing for sure._

Naruto walked up to the Inuzuka compound feeling very excited, he had never been to any sort of real party during his childhood because of how everyone still feared and hated himNow things were different though, now he had a big night ahead of him with a beautiful woman. He looked over at Ino as they approached the door, _ She looks so gorgeous right now, I cant believe this is actually happen finally things are going my way for once. _He took a minute to appreciate her splendor;

her silky platinum blond hair was in its usual style cascading over her one eye and down her back. She had on a revealing black and purple tank top that stopped short showing off her tone and sexy stomach. From the looks of it the top was slightly too small and looked like it could barely contain her ample breast which seem to beg for freedom in Naruto's eyes

He continued to observe every curve of her body burning the image into his memory. Staring in awe at her curvy hips and plump ass, he looked lower admiring her juicy thighs and long slender legs. _Wow, I'd hate to see Ero-Sensei's reaction if he saw how beautiful Ino looks right now, he'd probably die from blood loss haha._"Naruto-kun lets go inside its getting cold out here", Naruto smiled as he realized he had been just standing there checking her out and walked her towards the door opening it for her. " Thank You, Naruto-kun you're such a gentlemen**", **

she said surprised that he actually wasn't completely In the dark when it came to dating. Naruto smiled widen as he used the only useful advice he had gotten from Jiraiya all day despite the hours of lectures he got. Then he realized why Jiraiya had stressed this point, Naruto's eyes seem to have a mind of there own as he benefited from such a great view of Ino's ass, he watch intensively as she swayed her hips with every step.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he watched, _figures, even when I try to do the right thing after listening to Ero-Sensei it still turns out perverted_

* * *

Everything had been going great, not only had everyone made it to the party but everyone seemed to be in a especially good mood, even Neji had been cheerfully laughing and joining in on friendly conversation. Ino was having the time of her life, her and Naruto were sitting at a table with Shikamaru and Temari sharing stories and Naruto had currently taken the spotlight.

She was surprised at how many interesting things he had done while gone with Jiraiya and not only that but he had hours of stories of things that he and Sakura had done since he had been back since his return to Konoha. Ino sighed, she didn't like the fact that Sakura was in a lot of his recent stories even if it was because they were team members. She smiled again upon looking at her date, _**W****ell Naruto you're going to have another great story to tell after tonight**,_Ino's grin widen, for once she didn't argue with her inner self.

* * *

_Things couldn't possible be going better_, Naruto thought happily as he finished his food and placed his glass down firmly on the table after taking a long drink. He looked over to his left to see Ino was already done,

she smiled at him and he couldn't help be feel a little nervous, there was something flirtatious about that smile she gave him. _Things are going too good, I wonder if Ino-chan is having a good time. _

He looked back at her, she was now laughing at something Temari had said, he then noticed something pink in his peripheral vision. He tilted his head slightly as if to not alert his target.

Ino was overwhelmed by how perfect everything was but the longer she was at the party the more she wanted Naruto, everything was perfect for once in her life and she didn't want the mood to go to waste.

_God I can't stop fantasizing ! Its becoming too hard to focus I need to be alone with Naruto. __**It's time to cut to the chase, grab him before you start touching yourself in front of everyone.**_

_You really are a slut aren't you, but you do give good advice what should I do?__**This place looks pretty big and Kiba's parents aren't here, take Him and find an empty room if you know what I mean. **__Aright its time to make our move, I'm going to show Naruto-kun just how I feel about him this time._

* * *

Naruto continued to watch his target carefully she was sitting next to a few people but while they all were laughing and having fun she just sat there fixated on him. He could barely just make out the features of a very sad looking Sakura , 

she was staring dead at him. _Sakura-chan doesn't seem to be having a good time , I wonder whats wrong. Hmm and why is she--, "_Naruto-chan !". Naruto looked over to see that Ino had wrapped her arm around his and was looking up into his eyes,

" …lets go find someplace more private" she whispered to him with a sultry look on her face. Naruto stared at her confused as she then got up taking him with her. " Oh we'll be back guys I just have to tell Naruto something" she said over her shoulder to Shikamaru and Temari.

_What are they so happy about, I don't think I have ever seen Shikamaru smile like that before yet alone giggle, what just happened ? _

_Why don't I ever know whats going on !! _ Naruto's mental complaints were cut short as Ino grabbed his collar bringing his face close to hers, "Come on cutie, I can't wait any longer I have to show you something",

with that she dragged him into a random room as the walked further down the hallway that she had led them to taking him away from everyone and closing the door before he had a chance to realize where this was going.

* * *

Desire had turned into blind lust, Ino threw Naruto against the wall the second the door closed, without giving him enough time to process what had just happened she smashed her lips against his. 

She was hoping their first kiss would be really romantic but at this point she didn't care anymore, she just wanted to give herself to him. _God I'm so fucking horny, I just want to get out of these clothes and into his arms already. _ She slowly closed her eyes and let her instincts take over her.

_Ino-chan's lips are so soft and she's such a good kisser, _his eyes went wide as he felt Ino's hand softly start to rub him through his pants. As he moaned into her mouth he tried to hide his surprise as she slid her tongue into his mouth.

He was getting hard now, and despite his embarrassment he could do very little to hide the large bulge forming in his pants. Naruto could feel Ino pressing herself against him slightly nudging him towards the bed sitting in the middle of the room.

As Naruto could feel the edge of the bed from behind his knees Ino broke the kiss.

She stared at him still only mere centimeters from his face, " Naruto-kun, I've been hiding my true feelings for you these past months and now I want to show you just how important you are to me".

Naruto was in awe at her confession, he opened his mouth to say something when Ino placed a finger over his lips. "Shhh, you don't have to say anything just relax and let me take care of you". Naruto just nodded, she lowered her hand from his mouth and placed it over his chest and pushed him gentle on the bed.

He took a second to get one last gaze at her, the moonlight that was leaking through the rooms only window was hitter her at the perfect angle. The moonlight sparkled brightly across her face and down to her chest , her eyes were like serene bright blue orbs that bled with emotion.

She lowered herself down to him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, she slowly got on her knees as she unbuckled his belt. _This is it,_ He thought, _This is really happening._

* * *

_This is it!_Ino thought happily, her chance to do something for Naruto, something that would show him her devotion to him. 

She looked down on him hungrily, she was so wet right now she could feel herself dripping through her panties. She leaned forward and pulled down the last piece of clothing that was tormenting her so much, she was less then a foot away from his crouch.

Before she could react she was gently slapped on the cheek by Naruto's throbbing manhood as it sprang free from its prison, it took her a second to realize just how big it was. Ino's face lit up as she eyed her prize joyfully thinking of all the fun she could have before the night was over. Without a second thought she went down on Naruto, at first just sucking the tip and licking the shaft slowly letting her tongue paint his cock with warm saliva causing him to moan but she soon started to get impatient.

She took at least half of him in her mouth and slowly bobbed up and down gently sucking at first but as her pace increased she sucked with full force causing him to groan loudly as she worked on him.

She was anxious for him to cum she wanted to taste him, she couldn't remember wanting anything more in her life. With her left hand she stroked his shaft trying to compensate for what she couldn't fit in her mouth and with her right she played with his balls occasionally gently squeezing them.

His moans became louder and louder, Ino was desperately waiting for his release. She would try to deepthroat him every so often gaining more length at each attempt. Becoming determined on fitting it all inside her mouth, she began to force herself harder on him until she finally got it.

Feeling a wave of accomplishment she rose her head slowly, sucking on his shaft with great enthusiasm as it slide out of her mouth inch by inch. She reached the tip putting more pressure on him,

as his head reached her lips she pulled her head back making a popping sound as his cock slipped out completely. She looked up seeing the look of absolute euphoria on his face, she smiled she felt an overwhelming pleasure in the fact that she could make him feel like that. She lean back down determined to make him cum.

She sucked on him ruthlessly until she felt his cock spas violently in her mouth and then she could feel warm globs of a thick liquid shoot out forcefully in her mouth, she slowly pull him out of her mouth as he erupted so that just the tip of him was still snug inside her mouth allowing her to truly enjoy this blissful moment.

She waited for a few more seconds until she felt his manhood relax again and then she sucked on the head of his penis making sure she got every drop. Savoring her precious reward Ino sat up now playing with his cum in her mouth with her tongue before she gladly swallowed.

She licked her lips thinking shamelessly about how much she actually liked the salty taste that was still on her tongue.

She looked up at Naruto who had a look of pure satisfaction on his face, his mouth lightly parted as if he was going to say something but forgot as he was mid-word. Finally noticing that she was looking at him he snapped out of his trance.

"That was amazing Ino-chan!" He said clearly not knowing what else to possible say. She smiled at him lovingly " There'll be more of that later but we should get back to the party soon, I don't want anyone to worry where we are".

Naruto nodded and stood up pulling up his pants. Although he remained calm on the outside he was completely freaking out.

_Did that really just happen, this day is almost too good to be true, No its defiantly too good to be true.I wouldn't be surprised if I just dropped dead in the next few minutes. What should I do now , _

_I don't want to act suspicious but I've never been able to hide things well especially from Sakura. What if they ask me what we were doing! I have to stop smiling so much but I cant help myself right now._

* * *

Naruto and Ino exited the room making their way back to the party where everyone seemed to note their return with smirks and giggles but no one made any comments. 

As they went to sit down Sakura came out of nowhere grabbing Naruto by the sleeve and dragging him towards a corner of the room. Ino turning around not really understanding what was going on with her date,

" Ino-chan mind if I borrow Naruto for a moment ?" she said but it was clear she wasn't too concerned about Ino's approval.

Ino just nodded politely knowing Sakura would only pry harder if she resisted. _Oh No, I have a bad feeling about this, the look on her face cant possible mean anything good. _

Naruto was getting nervous he really wasn't good with situations like these and there was defiantly no way out of it.

Sakura pushed Naruto into the corner staring at him with piercing green eyes. " Naruto-kun where did you go ?

What's going on you guys just disappeared for a long time I was looking for you everywhere",_ Damnit there's no way I could trick her but I have to think of something._ Naruto was now sweating slightly and began scratching the back of his head which he always did when he was trying to come up with a convincing lie.

Sakura knew him too well to actually believe anything he said now. " Well Sakura-chan I just went to find the bathroom and got lost, that's all nothing suspicious or anything ha ha ha",

He continued to try to ease up the situation but he could tell Sakura wasn't buying it. " Well, Ok if your sure", _What ?! She actually bought that story, This really must be my lucky day !! _

Naruto now beaming with a triumphant grin walked back with Sakura to re-join the party. As they walked closer to everyone else Sakura wrapped her arm around Naruto's arm causing him to jump out of shock.

" Wha-what are doing Sakura-chan ?", he laughed nervously again hoping nothing else would happen. 'nothing we're just going to go enjoy the party silly " she said ignoring his worried tone.

* * *

Ino noticed that Sakura was coming back but as she looked closely she saw that she apparently had claimed a prize as she was now dragging Naruto with her, he seemed to look very confused and worried. 

_Goddamnit is Forehead serious right now ? She can't just steal my date like that. __**You might have to fuck that bitch up! **__No, I cant cause a scene here over Naruto-kun that would look awful, me and Forehead fighting in front of everyone? _

_How is that a good idea ? __**Fine be a baby about it, well what are you going to do then ? **__Uhh I'm going to have to separate them, and get as far as possible from Forehead. __**Ahh good thinking grab Naruto and go back to his place Billboard Brow wouldn't dare try to follow you there! **_

_But I told my mom I was going to sleep at Forehead's house I can't go home tonight, __**Sleep over at Naruto's place, well I should say 'stay over' because we both know neither of you are going to be sleeping hehe.**__ sigh Ok you win. _

_**Damn right I do! **_Ino smiled as she put together her plan to sneak off with Naruto.

* * *

Naruto didn't really know what to make out of his current situation, _Does Sakura-chan really have to flirt with me in front of Ino-chan. I really don't want them to start fighting although it would be nice to see people fighting over me for a change, _

he thought with a smile. He looked over the room to see Ino eyeing him with a strange look on her face, then as their eyes met a sultry smirk appeared on her face. Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat as he smiled nervously back at her,

_I wonder what she's thinking about over there I have a feeling shes going to do something I might end up getting hit for later. _He turned to look at Sakura who still hadn't let go of his arm since they sat down,

" So Naruto-kun what have you been sitting here thinking about so intently ?" she asked giving him a seductive wink. _ Ahhg this night was going so well, Sakura-chan is going to get me killed by Ino-chan and Im not even doing anything. _

Naruto sat now with tears streaming down his face in rivers as he thought about the possible ways his date would prematurely end his life. " Naruto are you ok ?". "Yeah of course Sakura-chan, everything is great",

he looked around hoping he could find a way to leave the party in one piece. _I know Ino-chan is going to be pissed so lets see, I could use a replacement jutsu to get away from Sakura-chan and than use a kage bunshin to distract them both as I head out the window in the bathroom. _

" Naruto !!", getting ready to spring himself loose he decided he only needed to avoid her direct attention for a few more moments, " Hey Sakura-chan where is Shikamaru going ?", "Huh, I thought -"

she said turning around to see where he had gone confused because the Chunin had been sitting right next to them to her knowledge. _Nows my chance ! _

Naruto thought as he shifted his weight and molded his chakra, he had a split second left to get away but that was all he needed.

As he focused on a vase from across the room and could feel himself being interchanged with it, _Haha no trap is too strong enough to stop Naruto Uzumaki , _

_I'm just too good !! _Then suddenly he was caught off guard and stopped by a foreign hand grabbing his wrist. _What the-- ,_He spun his head around in an attempt to see what had foiled his master escape plan,

_Ahh Ino-Chan !!!!! Where the hell did she come from , aww man I done for now. I should have known my luck would run out eventually _. Ino pulled him towards her with a devilish smirk across her face, " Oh ah Ino-chan ,

funny thing seeing you here haha" he scratched the back of his head and just grinned hoping she would feel like showing him mercy. She leaned forward so that her lips were centimeters away from his ear,

"relax just follow my lead, we're going to go have some real fun tonight, okay Naruto-kun ?". Naruto felt a jolt run through his body as she said his name.

Ino giggled as she saw Naruto's eyes widen as she pulled away from his ear, " Hey Sakura-chan, me and Naruto-kun are gonna head home but I'll see you tomorrow.

If my mom ask tell her I'm sleeping over at your place.", Sakura looked anything but happy once she realized what Ino was doing but she just waved politely to her friend.

* * *

_**Hahahaha Bitch ! Look who has Naruto-kun now, you should have known who you were dealing with. **_

_**Now to fuck his brains out all night while Forehead just wonders what shes missing.**__Wow you're a real bitch, but I cant say that I'm not really happy right now. Forehead had her chance anyway. _

With that thought she led Naruto towards the door, thanking Kiba for inviting them along the way. Naruto realized what was going on and let a sigh of relief knowing that he escaped another night scratch-free.

Ino gave him another look from head to toe, _God tonight is going to be so good he's going to be screaming my name in no time. _

She smiled ,she knew she shouldn't be doing what she was going to do tonight, but she didn't care no one could tell her how to live her life.

* * *

A/N: So that's the conclusion to chapter 2, hope you guys liked it. Sakura fans don't worry there will be a stronger focus on her in the next Chapter. Chapter 3 is already in the works but it might take a little longer then this chapter did since I'm working on a completely different story at the same time. I'm almost completely positive that the next Chapter will be the last one and then I will be focusing on my Naruto x Anko fic so look for that in the time to come. Peace 


	3. The Good Life

A/N : This is the final Chapter in this series [Yay!, thanks to everyone that read and reviewed its always feels good to get positive feedback from the community. This chapter has more Lemons then the previous ones and as a warning there will be some Yuri. This is also the longest chapter so far.

I already started another story which is now out, so check out Chapter 1 of my Naru X Anko story. I'm not quite sure what path I'm going to take after that, I was thinking about either a Naruto x Tsunade or Naruto x Fem Kyuubi story[ I know it sounds weird but it defiantly has interesting potential.

I might not be writing as frequently when school resumes next week but I think I'll still have time to update just not as quickly as I have been doing now. I don't know if any actually bothers to read this but whatever , I apologize for any mistakes I missed while re-reading this, well anyway here's Chapter 3 the grand Finale, Enjoi !

"Speech"

_Thoughts _

_**Inner Thoughts **_

Chapter 3: The Good Life

It was a cool breezy night in Konoha, there was a luminous crescent moon bathing the town in its radiant light.

A couple was walking cheerfully through the streets laughing and talking gently as they went.

Ino pulled Naruto closer to her bringing him into another passionate kiss. " What was that for ?" He asked with a little laugh, " For giving me the best night of my life" She said smiling lovingly towards him.

This whole sensation he was feeling was so alien to him, to actually be with a person that cared about him so much, it was too hard for him to comprehend.

Naruto looked at her almost at the verge of tears because of how happy he was, he turn towards the moon so she didn't see his eyes.

He didn't want to ruin the moment by having her think he was about to cry even if they were tears of joy.

Naruto thought about how the night had developed, He remembered Ino had dragged him with out of the party much to his surprise. As soon as they made it past the house Ino had immediately shoved him into a wall of a neighboring hosue and tackled him nearly suffocating him with kisses,

soon they were both rolling around in the middle of the street with Ino on top of him refusing to release his tongue which she had held hostage in her mouth.

Naruto managed to free himself after several minutes, "Ino-chan we should get going, I wouldn't want you to get sick its kinda cold out here"

he had said to her. She just looked down into his eyes, " Oh Naruto-kun you're so sweet but I'll be fine with you here to warm me up" she said with a wink. Naruto couldn't contain his embarrassment as he blushed severely.

She had giggled at his response and reluctantly got off him. When he had finally gotten up and brushed himself off she hugged him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder, " Lets go to your place" she let out in a soft voice.

Naruto snapped back to the present as he felt a small soft hand touch his check, he moved his eyes from the moon and back towards Ino. "Your whiskers are so cute", she said as she touched the marks gently. He felt a pulse rush through his body at her touch and he began to melt under her touch.

He quickly reached up grabbing her hand calmly, " They are really sensitive you really shouldn't be touching them while we're out here in the middle of the street". She looked at him for a few moments before an idea came to her. " What kind of sensitive? would it get you off or something if I touched them the right way".

He looked away in embarrassment which only caused her to grin, " So you would get excited if I touch them like this", she said gently brushing her hand against them. Naruto closed his eyes and winced in pleasure trying to fight what he was feeling.

"Ino-chan cut that out", he moaned as she then brought her other hand to his face.

"Cut what out Naruto-kun, I have no clue what you are talking about" she said innocently

as she began to outline his whisker marks on each side of his face with both her soft hands. He began to purr softly now as he succumbed to the bliss she was giving him. Ino watched his facial expressions adoringly as she played with his whiskers,

she was still pressed tightly against his body smiling all the while. She was considering stopping because she thought she had teased him enough for one night when she felt something hard poke her in the lower stomach.

She looked down seeing a considerately large bulge forming in his pants and she couldn't help but laugh at the outcome of her teasing. As she move back taking his hand into hers he came back to life and immediately noticed what had developed while he wasn't paying attention.

He desperately tried to hide his growing erection but it didn't matter because Ino had already seen it, " Naruto-Kun.."

she said pulling herself closer to him as they started to walk again, "…..lets hurry up I want to take care of your little friend", He smiled at her still unable to get over his shyness when it came to that subject. ".. or should I say your very big friend" she added smiling. She began to walk faster, she wanted to get right to business.

Naruto was trying to keep up with Ino but she was in such a hurry that she didn't notice that she was practically dragging Naruto as he attempted to keep his balance. They made it to his apartment and she turned to him eagerly ,

waiting for him to open the door. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his key, after fumbling to get it into the hole for a few moments until he finally got it. He walked in with Ino very close behind him.

He closed the door and turned around, he was greeted by a pair of lips as she caught him by surprise yet again. He placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stood there for a few minutes in an intense battle of the tongues, Ino finally broke the kiss and grabbed Naruto's hand, " C'mon lets go somewhere more comfortable" said said gentle leading him into his own bedroom.

She closed the door behind them and directed Naruto to the bed, she shoved him on it and crawled on top of him straddling him and kissing him passionately. Naruto was fighting a losing battle to gain control as Ino completely dominated him,

_Wow ino-chan is really aggressive_ ! _I don't know if that's a good thing though_, he thought wearily as she pulled off his shirt ripped part of it in the process. She broke away from Nartuto for a second barely able to hide her joy,

" I want you so badly right now Naruto-kun, please take my virginity tonight ". Naruto stared into her eyes and nodded now happy that she had given him the chance to take command.

He looked at her entire body before making another move, the straps to her tank top were now falling off her shoulders. He noted how sexy she looked in that outfit, he could see her nipples were erect as they pointed through her tight shirt.

And now as she straddled him her skirt rose slightly showing off more of her juicy thighs. Naruto was still hard and now he wanted nothing more than to comply with her request.

He began fumbling with her shirt and she took a moment to help him take it off. As he pulled the shirt off he watched as her ample breast bounced out in sweet freedom,

he really was glad she didn't wear a bra tonight because he didn't think he could deal with another layer of clothing to take off. Naruto hadn't noticed how full chested Ino really was until now,

_They're huge!, _he thought as he cupped them. He played with her large soft breast still in awe by the fact that she allowed him to do so. She raised her hands and laid them on top of his hands,

she then guided his fingers to her nipples were she showed him what she wanted. Naruto understood her suggestions and immediately began to pinch and twist her nipples tenderly.

" Harder", she moaned slightly closing her eyes as she enjoyed the physical attention. Naruto complied and added more force to his movements, "Harder !!" she yelled as her moans continued to get louder and louder.

He was cautious at first but did as she ordered.

"as hard as you can Naruto-kun, don't hold back", he looked at her not really believing her request. Her head was tilted up as if she was looking at the ceiling and her eyes were closed and her mouth open as she breathed heavily.

"Do it !!" She commanded, without further hesitation he obeyed pinching her erect nipples with almost as much strength as his two fingers could muster while softly pulling them. " Ahhhggg" she screamed in pain and excitement,

which caused Naruto to instantly stop and look at her scared that he might have overdone it. "I'm so sorry ! Are you alright Ino-chan, Im sorry I didn't mean to be so rough", She smiled at him as tears formed into her eyes and one ran down her soft cheek.

" Its ok Naruto-kun, I know its kinda weird but I…. um.. ..I….. like a little pain…" she said looking down shyly at her own confession, "..its kind of a turn on for me, plus I'm a big girl I can take it", she continued as she looked up and kissed him. "….but thanks for the concern, you really are too kind Naruto-kun"

She moved back a little wiping the streak that her tear had left. She then got back to undressing Naruto ,practically ripping the rest of his clothes off.

When she finished she took off her skirt and rolled over on her back, "Hurry up Naruto-kun or else I might be forced to start without you" she said with a laugh as she watched Naruto crawl on top of her. She was hoping he wasn't going to be too gentle with her, she wanted him to fuck her senseless.

Naruto looked at her panties, Ino had been wearing a purple thong which matched the same shade as the skirt she was wearing earlier. He slowly pulled them down towards her angles and she eagerly kicked them off.

Naruto looked up now as Ino spread her legs wide for him, he gazed in admiration as he looked upon her dripping wet lips. Although Jiraiya had taken him on many peeping trips, he still was stunned by the shear beauty of Ino's curvy youthful body.

_She's so wet,_ Naruto thought as he watched a small drop fall from her wet folds and down her inner thigh. Feeling a burning desire now, Naruto moved closer to her and positioned himself between her thighs still eyeing her wet pink hole as he moved closer.

He held his hard cock as he gently pushed it into her soft lips, Ino squealed and squirmed as Naruto entered her slowly not wanting to hurt her.

" Ohhhh Naruto-kun you feel so good, please… not worry about it hurting I'm prepared to endure any physical pain to be with you" she said as if she had read his mind. _Alright this is it, _naruto thought as he closed his eyes and forced all of himself into Ino breaking her barrier and filling her up at the same time.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhh FUCKKKKKK !" she screamed as she felt Naruto penetrate her with the full length of his large thick manhood. Tears ran down her cheeks as she moaned in pleasure at the pain of Naruto taking her virginity.

She continued to squirm under him as he began to pull out and get a solid rhythm to his thrust. Ino continued to moan extremely loud as Naruto slowly drove his cock into her,

Ino threw her head back screaming louder and louder as Narutos cock was swallowed up in her tight vagina.

_Oh my God she's so tight,_ Naruto thought as he slowly eased himself out of her. He had never thought anything could feel so good, Ino was so wet and warm that he didn't want to leave her once he entered.

" Harder Naruto-kun , Fuck me harder!!!", she said as she breathed heavily. _Haha and I actually thought she would stop bossing me around after we became more than just friends but it seems like some things will never change. _

With that thought he picked up the pace and stopped trying to be gentle with her, he could tell she wanted him to give her his all.

" Naruto-kun…..." she said as she panted for breath, " Yes, Ino-chan?" he managed to reply during his thrust.

"…I love you" she said in a tender loving tone, Naruto could feel himself becoming choked up with emotion. " I love you too Ino-chan", he said feeling something he had never thought possible before.

As he continued to ram his throbbing cock into her wet tight pussy he noticed that Ino was throwing her head from side to side with her eyes tightly closed. She raised her head resting her own chin against her collar bone and he watched her face as she was twitching.

He could tell she was biting her own bottom lip and he saw a drop of blood as she broke the skin. "Ino are-".

" IM GONNA FUCKING CUM !!!" She screamed in an unusual high pitch. Naruto decided to take things into his own hands, he pulled out of her and immediate shoved himself into her pushing all the way to the back of her vagina.

This threw her over the edge as she screamed so loud naruto thought he would go deaf. She now continued to twist and convulse violently under him grinding her hips into his and bending her back wildly in both directions.

Naruto felt her vagina tighten on him with amazing force until it got to the point where it hurt.

Naruto pulled out of the vice-grip of her tight pussy as she continued to rise and drop her hips wildly as she squirted.

Naruto stood in shock as a small gushing stream of liquid shot out of her pussy and struck his left thigh. Naruto looked at Ino as the muscles in her stomach seem to spas randomly causing her to throw herself back and forth as if in a uncontrollable fit.

She finally stopped screaming and her body relaxed as she lay in front of Naruto barely conscious.

She finally turned around and noticed something right away, " Oh my gosh Naruto-kun I'm so sorry I didn't mean to--", "Don't worry Ino-chan its ok, I actually don't mind, .. it …was kinda hot" He said sheepishly as it was his turn to confess something.

She smiled as she crawled towards Naruto, she raised a finger and motioned for him to come to her.

" Naruto-kun come over her, I want to ride you" He obeyed her blushing at how forward she was. He sat down position his weight on his arms as placed them behind him. Ino kneeled in front of him and then got up and lowered herself as she grabbed Naruto's stiff erection guiding it into her.

She looked down upon him as she cautious eased herself down on him. She moaned quietly as she felt the head of his penis push into her wet soft lips, she began to pant heavily again.

She finally took the rest of him inside of her moaning loudly and squirming a little. She pushed herself up slowly and drove herself back down, "My God Naruto-kun, you feel sooooo good" she moaned.

She started to slowly ride him at first, not entirely sure she could handle anything else but after a while she let her passion take hold of her.

She was now bouncing on his huge cock as hard as she could, and she could swear she felt him inside her stomach.

With every bounce the muscles in her stomach would contract forcing her to moan into his chest. Now he sat up and she leaned backwards, using her arms to balance and maintain her weight.

She continued to fucked him as he started to push himself into her forming a unique sight as the synchronized their movements.

Ino's grip tightened as she could feel herself coming close to another orgasm, her nails had cut through Naruto's sheets and her knuckles turned white as Naruto took one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled on it with a burning desire.

He took her other nipple between his thumb and finger before pinching and pulling it mercilessly. " Ahhhh Naruto-Kun, I-I'm….. going to… cum again" She forced out as he drove himself deep into her.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus, She wanted Naruto to cum with her so she stared bouncing on him as hard as she could grinding her hips into this thighs.

Naruto began to raise the tempo of his thrust as he started to fuck Ino, pushing himself up into her drenched lips. " C…c…Cumming" She managed to utter up before throwing her head back in pure euphoria.

Naruto winced as he felt Ino tighten around his manhood, he continued to pound her despite the increasing difficulty. She had already lost control and was trembling slightly as she collapsed into his chests, and then tried to quiet herself by screaming into it.

She bucked her hips wildly and continued to scream as her orgasm continued, Naruto felt her warm juices leak out and trickle down his shaft and onto his balls. Naruto knew his own orgasm was coming as he tried to force another thrust.

Her walls tighten again and Naruto exploded inside of her. He groaned loudly as he felt himself empty into her, he finally felt himself stop and he looked at Ino who had already rode out her orgasmic trance.

She was still panting, sweat covering her brow, " I love you Naruto-kun" She said again. Naruto looked into her eyes, the moonlight was highlighting her beautiful naked body now.

He smiled " I love you too Ino-chan",he slowly slide out of her and collapse on the bed. She followed him and rested her head on his chest, "…with all my heart and soul", she added as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Naruto opened his eyes amazed at how tired he still was, he attempted to get up but was reminded of his night when he felt the weight of a body on him. He looked down to see Ino's head lying on his shoulder while her arm was thrown over his chest and her leg rested over his lower stomach.

He smiled remember what an incredible day he had yesterday, he decided to not wake her so he did a replacement jutsu with a pillow.

He look back at her as he reached the door, _she really is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen_. He walked out the room and closed the door quietly.

He headed to the bathroom and started the shower, he waited for the water to get hot enough and stepped in. He shampooed his hair and rinsed it out, he then reached for the soap and began scrubbing himself.

As he was cleaning himself he relived last night in his head, smiling happily as he thought about Ino. "What are you so happy about cutie?" a sultry voice said from behind him as he felt a pair of soft hands rest on his shoulder.

" Ahhhh" Naruto screamed as he nearly jumped through his ceiling. _Where the hell did she come from, _Naruto thought once he realized it was Ino.

"Naruto-Kun you seem tense, let me help you relax" Ino said as her hands fell from his back and wrapped around his waist grabbing his penis. " I-Ino-chan…" He groaned, as she started to stroke him.

"Relax, Naruto-kun" she whispered into his ear as she felt him grow hard in her hands. She quickened her pace and tightened her grip around him. She continued to stroke him and slowly released a steady flow of chakra into the muscles inside his penis bringing him closer to his orgasm,

it was a trick Tsunade had told her and Sakura one day while they were helping out at the hospital. Well it was more like Tsunade teaching them the many applications of chakra-muscle stimulation and Ino had asked if the same principle would work towards ejaculation,

although she regretting being so open about it latter when Tsunade and Sakura both gave her dirty looks for several minutes before Tsunade finally answered her.

Ino had been resting her chin on Naruto's shoulder and was grinning because she could tell it was working even on someone who had such amazing stamina. She watched his hard cock began to twitch,

she moved to his front now and drop on her knees taking him into her mouth. Naruto looked in shock as he didn't even noticed she moved at first,

she bobbed her head quickly as she sucked as hard as she could, she knew he couldn't last much longer. Naruto gave a deep groan as he came,

he looked down as he watched the muscles in Ino's throat move frantically as she swallowed the steady stream of cum that was pouring into her mouth. She swallowed every last drop of his salty loud,

she stood up now and kissed Naruto on the cheek. " How was that ?" she said smiling proudly to him, "marvelous" he said simply.

They exited the bathroom, and Ino jumped on Naruto's back playfully demanding a piggyback ride. He went along with it and began running on the walls trying to knock her off.

At first she yelled and hit him being caught off guard, but then began to laugh as her hair flew wilding as naruto started flipping off walls, tables and other furniture. "Stop it Naruto-kun, put me down" she begged half-heartedly as he took them back into his room and jumped on the bed.

She rolled off him glad to be on the ground when he began tickling her, she had no clue how he knew she was extremely ticklish but she curse whoever had told him. For nearly 10 minutes she had been pinned on the bed in a laughing fit as he tickled her.

Finally getting bored with his teasing he stopped realizing she would never be able to escape at the rate she was going. "Jerk!" She said as soon as she caught her breath but then leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"I have to go soon, my parents will be wondering where I am" she said as she got up and began looking for her clothes which were scattered around the room.

Naruto frowned as he watched Ino get dressed, _I liked it better when she was naked. _He got up and grabbed a pair of black pants from his closet with a white shirt that had orange designs on it.

He looked over to Ino, she was now full clothed and was adjusting her skirt. He bent over to grab his belt which had fallen into a corner, he felt someone grab his ass and his spine instantly seem to straighten and he felt blood rush to his face,

" walk me towards the door" Ino said behind him giving his ear a little nibble. He grabbed his belt and led her out of his room and towards the door, stopping when he reached it.

Ino was standing shyly with her hands folded together, " I'll see you later, promise you'll come by the flower shop tomorrow", Ino said.

" of course I promise, as soon as Im done training tomorrow I'll be over" Naruto said smiling widely at her. She moved closer and gave him one last kiss before she opened the door and said goodbye to him.

Naruto watched as she left, it was still early in the afternoon and he had training today after all.

Sakura had been sitting in her room, extremely bored, she wasn't out training because Tsunade had needed her for an important procedure but had finished much faster than expected so she decided to go home.

She didn't feel like training anyway because she knew she wouldn't be able to hide the horrible mood she was in. The party didn't go her way at all last night, things weren't so bad at first

, Ino was practically leaching onto Naruto's arm the whole time but she did get her time with him, it wasn't until they left early for his apartment that Sakura got depressed.

_This is all my fault, if I hadn't pretended to dislike Naruto-kun so much I would have been with him instead of that Pig. I guess I should be happy for them, I do want Naruto-kun to be happy and maybe Ino pig could make him happier than I could have. _

_All I've ever done was play off his advances and pushed him further away. _

She heard a knock at her room door, "come in", she said without really caring who it was. "Hey, are you ok ? I heard you've been here all day whats wrong?". _That voice !, _Sakura spun her head around to see Ino peaking her head in and walking in shyly.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to relax I was exhausted after that party yesterday" she said with a tint of anger in her voice. "Well I want to talk to you, about me and naruto-kun" Ino replied nervously as she sat down in a chair across from sakura, who was sitting on her bed now.

" What about him ?" she said sarcastically. " Look Sakura I know your jealous and things aren't going to get better until you stop being a bitch and talk to me about it!"

Sakura looked up, shocked that Ino had actually lost her temper like that and called her a bitch. "… look I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you that, its just--",

"No its ok I guess I deserve that" Sakura said cutting her off. " This is just hard for me ok, I never really paid attention to my feelings for Naruto-kun until I noticed you were spending more time with him instead of me.

At first I told myself I didn't care because It was only Naruto-kun, and I told myself that he was nothing but a distraction to me,

but then I started to feel jealous ever time I saw you two together. But I told myself that I was jealous that you were spending all your time with him I was left alone by myself, at last I realized that I was jealous because it was you with him and not me."

She said looking like she was on the verge of tears. " I didn't notice how much I cared for him until you took him away from me, and than seeing him so happy with you.

That killed me inside, because I knew he had never been that happy when he spent time with me." She continued as a lone tear fell down her cheek.

"But In the end I guess I deserve it, I never was there for him when he needed me and I never appreciate his devotion for me". She looked over to Ino, still holding back her tears.

Ino had just sat there stunned that Sakura had felt so strongly for Naruto, and not only that but she didn't expect to go through so much drama right now.

She just wanted to come over and makes sure Sakura wasn't still mad at her and maybe make up like they always did, this was just too much for her.

" Uhh Sakura-chan , I didn't mean to put you through this. I had no Idea he meant so much to you" Ino stopped, she really didn't know what to say.

" Do you love him?" Sakura said sharply catching Ino's attention, Ino looked at Sakura suddenly very serious. " Yes, with all my heart" Ino said with great authority in her voice,

" I see" Sakura said looking back down at her bed. " What about you ?" Ino asked half scared of what her answer would be. Sakura laughed to herself still holding herself from collapsing in tears,

" Yes, I feel more for him than I have for anyone else in my entire life." She looked back at Ino,

" Did you sleep with him last night ?". Ino didn't know what to say, she didn't want to hurt her best friend anymore than she had already. "…. And tell me the truth, I think I deserve that much" Sakura said reading Ino's mind by her quick change in facial expression.

"Well… I mean… yes…. I slept with him last night" Ino said avoiding eye contact with Sakura. Sakura let out a bitter laugh, " how was he ?".

"Sakura-chan don't do this, I don't want to fight with you and I don't want to rub it in your face I just want us to be friends" Ino said not wanting to continue the game they were playing.

" How can you expect me to just forget about my feelings and pretend like nothing had ever happened." Sakura said begining to yell as she stood up now letting her emotions take over her.

" Its not like I have anything left, Naruto-kun was the last person I had in my life that I truly cared about more than myself, without him I'm just alone and the worst part about it is that I can never replace him,

no matter how long or hard I try I missed out on the nicest guy In the world" She screamed now only inches away from Ino's face.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan I didn't mean to yell", Sakura said embarrassed. "There's something else I have to confess.." Sakura said shyly avoiding direct eye contact with Ino.

" What is it Sakura-chan?" Ino ask now very concerned about her friend. "… I'm-m… I'm.. Bisexual", Sakura said now staring deep into Ino's eyes awaiting her response. Ino just stood there with a blank expression on her face,

" W-what did you say Sakura-chan?". Sakura smiled for the first time that night and moved her face closer to Ino's as she tilted her head and placed a kiss on her lips. Ino didn't move,

she was so sure she was going to die from shock as she felt Sakura's wet slips press against her own, without thinking she opened her mouth in shock as if to gasp in disbelief.

Her eyes widen as she felt Sakura's tongue snake its way in her mouth and playfully taunt her own. Ino then noticed that Sakura's hands were on her hips and she had pressed herself against Ino.

Ino wanted to stop her but she was having a hard time fighting back, Sakura had backed her into a wall and gave her no room to escape. Ino moaned into Sakura's mouth as she felt sakura squeeze her ass while her other hand went up Ino's skirt and began to rubs her through her panties.

Ino finally gained enough strength to move, she turned her head around sharply to the right so she could break the kiss.

"Sakura-chan I can't do this, I love Naruto-kun I would never cheat on him, I couldn't do that to him" Ino said looking away from Sakura.

" I'm Sorry Ino-chan, I didn't mean to take it that far I was only intending on giving you a little peck".

"Its ok I just don't know what to say now, I thought you loved Naruto-kun I'm so confused?" Ino said not knowing what to do now. " I do, the girls don't mean anything to me, its just a physical thing nothing more" she said now backing away from Ino.

" I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you, but I still love Naruto-kun. I know its hard to understand but I really don't know how to explain it. I kinda have a crush on you while I'm in madly in love with Naruto-kun" she said finally as if she had just came to the conclusion as it came to her lips.

"…..because you two are the only two people that have ever cared for me, and for that I am truly grateful. If I could have one wish now, it would be to show you both how much I care for the two of you.

I know its hard to believe but I was saving myself for Naruto-kun, he's the only man I can ever love because after him It will be impossible to find someone as pure and selfless as he is." Sakura curled up now into her bed as if she was about to cry again.

"I guess all I could want now is to be with him, if not just once in my life" Sakura said. Ino had been listening closely to what Sakura had been saying and than almost symbolically her dream returned to her,

she looked over at Sakura who was sulking in a corner of her bed. "You still can Sakura-chan, I wouldn't mind sharing Naruto-kun with you one time, I'm sure he would love it too" Ino said desperately trying to cheer up the pinked haired kunoichi next to her

Sakura sat up straight when she heard Ino's suggestion , " Do you really mean that Ino-chan ?",

" Yes, I don't want you to continue like this, I want us to be friends again and I don't want you to remain depressed I cant stand it. And Sakura-chan ….. is…it …weird that I kinda enjoyed our kiss ?" Ino asked sitting next to her. Sakura turned facing Ino, " Don't feel bad, If you know that you love Naruto-kun more than anything else in the world than you shouldn't feel guilty. Plus I'm sure he'd think its hot if knew you wanted to be with another girl and him at the same time" sakura said now sitting closer to Ino.

Ino got up and looked at Sakura, " Ok well give me some time, I have lunch with him tomorrow I'll talk to you later about this ok"."Ok I'll be waiting" Sakura said standing up and giving Ino a kiss before letting her go. Much to her surprise Ino returned the kiss passionately.

Naruto had just made it to the flower shop, he was anxious to see Ino but he was also worried about Sakura, he hadn't seen her since the night of the party.

As he sat waiting for Ino to wash up before they left for her lunch break, he thought about where Sakura could be hiding.

" You ready to go ?", Naruto looked up to see Ino with a cheerful smiled on her face. " Yeah where do you wanna go ?" he said standing up and taking her hand into his.

" Anywhere you want to honey" she said resting her head on his shoulder as they walked out of the store. " Honey Huh ?" He sad happily noticing she was being openly affectionate with him now.

He hadn't seen her since that morning but it seems like it didn't matter.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Naruto-kun ask me out", she said stopping and looking into his eyes awaiting his response. "You mean right now ?" he asked puzzled,

"Of course I mean right now !! Is there a problem ?" she said getting impatient. "Well I was going to wait until tonight and ask you by the lake all romantic like", Naruto said looking disappointed at his plans being ruined .

"It doesn't matter silly, you don't have to impress me I just want to be with you for who you are" She said moved at his words. " Oh well in that case, would you go out with me Ino-chan?' He said merrily.

"Oh Why of course Naruto-kun, what I pleasant surprise ' She said faking a shocked look and then hugging him tightly.

Naruto just embraced her but he had a sweatdrop on his head, _I think she is taking this too far, does she really have to fake being shocked after ordering me to ask her out. _

" Naruto-kun I have something I want to tell you now that we are going out." She said suddenly becoming very serious. "What is it Ino-chan ?" he asked,_I'm not sure I like where this is going._

" Do you promise not to say anything until I'm done ?" She said sheepishly, _Oh no I defiantly don't like where this is going. _" Of course Ino-chan I promise" he said reassuring her.

"OK here it goes, I… I...made-out with…Sakura-chan yesterday". She took a deep breath before continuing "….and it turns out she wants to have a threesome and I just wanted to know if you were ok with that" Ino said as she final made contact with her boyfriend.

Naruto stood there astonished at what he thought he heard, his jaw was open and he was leaning slightly towards Ino about to fall flat on his face. _Did she just say she made out with sakura-chan !?! _Naruto thought as he pictured what He assumed had happened.

He pictured Sakura and Ino both in their pajamas which was somehow just their panties and skin tight half shirts exposing their tone stomachs. Sakura was wearing a pink and black thong and Ino had on Purple lacy boyshort cut panties.

They were sitting there talking when Ino randomly picked up a pillow and bopped Sakura in the head, Sakura got mad and retaliated with her own pillow and then during the scuffle the both just started kissing and feeling each other up.

" Naruto-kun…..Naruto-kun……NARUTO-KUN!!!" Ino scream waking naruto up from his fantastic fantasy.

"Huh" he finally spit out, wiping the drool from his mouth and straightening up, "are you ok with it, I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do" Ino said sounding concerned.

_Is she serious ? Can this be real !?! NO Way!! This is some kind of test, and Im not going to fall for it. Of course she would ask me this right after we became a couple. Shes just afraid that I'm still in love with Sakura-chan, well I'll show her. _

" Haha Of course I don't want to have a threesome, you're more woman than I will ever need Ino-chan", he said proudly so sure that he had just past her test.

"Aww that's really sweet Naruto-kun but I was kinda hoping you would say yes, this really means a lot to Sakura-chan and .. I ..was …kinda ..excited about it myself" she said sounding a little disappointed.

"Wait what ? This isn't some kind of test ?" Naruto asked not really getting what was going on.

"No, I'm dead serious. I've matured a lot over the past 2 weeks Naruto-kun, and I've decided that I'm adult enough to share the man I love with my best friend , and its not permanent. I mean I don't expect you to date us both this is just a one time thing, I mean I don't know if you guys are going to want to do this more than once but we are still a couple" she said sounding confused.

"You aren't going to be jealous Ino-chan?", Naruto said not sure if things would work out.

"Well I might be but I'm going to take it out on you" Ino said smirking at Naruto. _YEAH !!!!! Not only do I get to watch Ino-chan make out with Sakura-chan, but I get to have a threesome with them. _

_Find a way to throw some ramen in there and I can die a happy man._ Naruto paused as he thought of Ino and Sakura making out in the giant bowl of ramen,_ Hmm no no no ramen is really hot that couldn't work, _he stood there with his brain hard at work as he tried to find a scenario where he could incorporate ramen with Ino and Sakura.

" Naruto-kun would you stop drooling for like 2 seconds and answer me?" Ino said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well for you Ino-chan I would do anything, so don't worry if you want a threesome you'll get a threesome" Naruto said with a foxy grin so wide it practically touched his ears.

Ino laughed " Well I'm glad you're so excited, are you sure you don't care if me and Sakura-chan make out, I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea about us, we're still just friends its just a physical thing" She said.

" No worries Ino-chan, as long as its just girls I don't really mind" Naruto said still wearing the biggest grin in the world.

"Ok thanks Naruto-kun, well I have to get back to work but I'll bring Sakura-chan to your place tonight around 9 is that ok ?" Ino said in a very good mood now.

"Of course whatever you want Ino-chan" Naruto replied,

"that's what I like to hear" she said with a giggle before pressing her body against his and locking him in a passionate kiss.

Naruto placed his hands around her hips truly enjoying her loving embrace, he squeezed her ass and she pushed her tongue into his mouth.

They stood there for several minutes playfully wrestling each other with their tongues. Ino finally pulled away,

"That's just a taste of what you have to look forward to tonight" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go though, so I'll see you tonight" she said as she parted from his embrace and went back towards the flower shop.

Naruto waved as he walked back to his apartment, yet again he had a long night ahead of him.

Naruto sat down on his couch, he just had a huge dinner consisting of a variety of ramen. He hadn't done much the rest of the day, Kakashi had some extra training exercises for him so they went out to the forest of death for a little while,

Afterwards he came home and showered before going to check up on Tsunade. He was suppose to report on some of his techniques and get a potential "A ranked" mission but he only went because he was bored and he liked annoying her.

After almost being thrown out the window of Hokage Tower, Naruto made it home for dinner. He was now laying down on his couch thinking absent-mindedly about the Mission he had in 2 days when he was interrupted by a loud knock on his door.

He smiled, he could tell from the sound of the knock that it was Ino, "Just a minute Ino-chan" he called as he walked towards the door and opened it.

In front of him stood a very excited looking Ino wearing a pair of black skin tight booty shorts and a low cut white and purple shirt, and a rather shy looking Sakura wearing a short black skirt and a red and pink tank top.

" Hey Naruto-kun !" Ino said smiling joyfully and walked in, Sakura followed her but kept her head down, barely looking up at Naruto. " Hello Naruto-kun, thanks for having us over!" she said as she briefly made eye contact with him still having her head tilted down and her hands folded in her lap.

"Hey you guys, make yourself at home", he said ushering them to the couch he was previously occupying. They sat down on opposite ends of the same couch as Naruto sat down in a lazy boy type chair that Kakashi had recently brought him as a gift, for some reason Kakashi had been showering Naruto with odd gifts but who was complaining about free stuff.

Naruto looked at Sakura who was still avoiding eye contact with him, he shot a glance at Ino who mouthed something to him but he couldn't make it out. Ino then got up and making some kind of excuse and when she got closer she mouthed it again to Naruto giving her back to Sakura so she wouldn't see.

Naruto got up now getting the hint and sat down right next to Sakura while Ino took his spot in the chair. "Whats wrong Sakura-chan ?" Naruto asked with his voice filled with love and concern.

Sakura looked up looking very moved by his concern for her, "Its nothing I'm just a little bit nervous, Im not sure any of us really know what we're getting into right now. Plus I wasn't really sure how to tell you this, but… I'm.. In love with you", she blurted out with her words taking her breath away.

"...But don't feel like you have to say anything, you're with Ino-chan now and I don't want to put you on the spot like that.. I… I…just needed to get that off my chest" she continued.

" I want you to be happy, but I guess there is a selfish part of me that still wants you for myself." She said looking very emotional.

"Its ok Sakura-chan …" He looked speechless for once, without knowing what to do with himself, he pushed himself forward catching her in a unsuspected kiss. She seemed to melt at the action as she moved closer to him and pushed herself on top of him as they laid down on the couch.

She moaned in his mouth as they sensually played with each others tongues. Sakura's hand began to roam Naruto's body as she quickly took off his shirt finally being forced to break the kiss even if it was only a few seconds.

Ino watched as Sakura dominate her boyfriend on the couch next to her, _wow this is really hot, _Ino thought as she got more comfortable in the cushy chair. She slowly pulled off her shorts,

she had decided she wasn't going to wear a bra or panties early that morning since she would just be taking them off tonight and she figure the less underwear she had the faster Naruto could enter her.

She leaned back with a sigh and rested her legs on the arms of the chair as she watch Sakura and Naruto. Her hand slowly slid from its resting place down towards her stomach as she touched her soft pink lips.

She moaned as she pushed one of her slender feminine fingers into herself, she was already moist but she could be wetter, and she was going to need it if Naruto was going to fuck her.

She couldn't help but feel excited as she watch Sakura and Naruto, Sakura had now taken off his pants and was caressing his cock through his thin silk boxers. Naruto had removed her shirt and she had pulled her own skirt off.

Ino watched attentively as Naruto took off Sakura's bra as she was now straddling him and he was sitting up bringing her soft pink nipples to his mouth.

Ino pushed a second finger inside her wet pussy as she began to finger herself faster, getting more and more excited as she watched the show in front of her.

Sakura was in a state of pure bliss as she sat on top of Naruto, grinding into him as he played with her breast. They were smaller than Ino's and overall she had a more athletic frame but Naruto was thoroughly appreciating her body.

She had a sweet smell to her that Naruto couldn't describe and her skin was soft with a creamy complexion. _Oh my God what has Ino-chan been teaching him_, Sakura thought letting out a loud moan, as Naruto pinched, rolled and gentle pulled at her nipples with just the right amount of force.

_He's soooo good at this, I've never been so turned on in my life. _

He was gentling sucking her now very erect right nipple as he squeezed her left breast, rubbing her left nipple with her thumb ever so lightly teasing her greatly. _I cant take this anymore, _Sakura thought as she breathed heavily and tried to regain her composure.

She got off and Naruto, and laid on her back on the other end of the couch as Naruto got up and positioned himself over her.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled down her black thong. She spread her legs with a gentle smiled on her face as Naruto took off his boxers and positioned himself to penetrate her.

He looked at her as if to make sure she really was ready for him, she nodded. He shifted his weight and gentle put himself against her wet lips.

Sakura's mind was racing as she mentally prepared herself for what was ahread, she was very anxious but slightly scared.

She didn't expect Naruto to be so big,_ I can't believe Ino-chan took all that, its not only long but thick, oh my god is this going to hurt. _Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt his head push into her gently, she mentally screamed still determined to not lose it in front of Naruto.

She closed her eyes tightly as she felt him push further into her inch by inch deeper inside of her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him as he finally finished. She then felt him retract cautiously before pushing in again deeper than before.

She let out a soft scream as he continued, gaining speed and force as he continued. At first there was just a blinding pain but now she was moaning in intense pleasure as he pumped himself into her with a fierce passion.

She could feel herself coming close to an orgasm, she closed her eyes again tightly as she felt him began to play with her nipples again.

He pinched them hard as she began to twist wildly under him on the verge of cumming. Naruto retracted and then pumped into her hard, filling her up and causing her to cum.

She screamed as she bucked her hips into Naruto and pulled herself up to him now digging her nails into his back. She brought her head up to his shoulder and bite down on his shoulder in an attempt to stop herself from screaming, being carefully to not rip the skin.

She came down from her orgasmic high and drop down on the couch looking at Naruto with dazed eyes.

"Naruo-kun lets move this to the bedroom" Ino said now looking like she couldn't take anymore of the show they had done for her.

Naruto nodded and scooped Sakura in his arms carrying her as Ino got up, now only wearing her t-shirt. Naruto watched her ass as she walked, he could make out her juices running down her inner thigh as she moved.

Her large plump ass bounced as she seductively swayed her perfect hips while they entered Naruto's small bedroom. Naruto placed Sakura on the bed as she finally started to appear conscious.

Ino was kneeling on the bed as Naruto placed sakura down, her hand was between her thighs as she continued to play with herself unable to wait any longer.

Naruto had barely laid Sakura down as Ino grabbed him and climbed over him as she repositioned him forcefully.

She then pushed herself down on him, bouncing viciously as if she was trying to break his dick. "Lay down !" she ordered as she continued to increase her tempo,

he obeyed as she placed her hands over his stomach as she leaned forward giving herself the angle she wanted.

She was so into it that she didn't notice Sakura get up and approach them. Sakura positioned herself over Naruto's face looking in Ino's direction. He placed his hands on her thighs as she lowered herself on his face and she gasped as she felt his tongue lap at her wet lips.

Ino still hadn't opened her eyes as she was focusing on the pleasure Naruto was giving her, Sakura bend forward and kissed her,

placing one of her hands on Ino's cheek pulling her deeper into the kiss. Ino returned the passion and opened her mouth awaiting Sakura's tongue, she was instantly rewarded as Sakura gladly complied.

Sakura lowered her hands and played with Ino's breast through her shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were poking through her shirt like a knife pressing against satin.

She pinched Ino's nipples through her shirt and Ino moaned into her mouth. Ino could feel her approaching orgasm and she broke the kiss, now grinding her teeth together so she wouldn't scream in Sakura's mouth.

" AHhhhh FUCKING God" Ino let out as she bent her head down trying to maintain control as she came. She didn't stop bouncing on Naruto's cock making her orgasm progressively grow more intense as it continued.

She couldn't take it anymore she convulsed again in her usually fashion, now thrashing wildly as she pushed herself off of Naruto and collapsed next to him curling up slightly as she buried her face into the sheets muffling her screams,

her hand shot back down between her legs as she rubbed her clit while she squirted all over the sheets but mostly on herself.

Sakura got off naruto so she could check up on her friend, Ino turned rolled over looking incredibly flushed, "Ahhg" was all that came from her lips as she rolled over again.

Naruto sat up still hard, his cock twitching in anticipation. Sakura leaned back against the headboard dragging Ino between her legs so that they could kiss, Ino broke the kiss as she slide down with her head between Sakura's legs.

Ino forced 2 fingers into Sakura's wet pussy as she licked her clit, she stopped to look over at Naruto who was watching them. She motioned for him to come closer, he crawled over to her standing behind her.

Ino got on her knees rearranging herself and turned her head so she could talk to him. "Fuck me in the ass", she commanded then she bent over placing her head between Sakura's legs with her ass up high towards Naruto.

He gave her a look showing his skepticism ,"Now !" she added sensing his hesitation. He decided she knew what she wanted and advanced towards her,

for a second he feared it would hurt her too much but he didn't feel like arguing, after all he wanted to fuck her as much as she wanted to be fuck.

His dick was still wet with her juices that would have to act as lube for now, he pushed himself between her cheeks not really knowing what to expect. He felt himself press against her tight hole,

he took a deep breath and forcing himself inside meeting a great deal of resistance. " Ino screamed so loud Naruto thought he felt the room quake, as she shrieked he decided to go all in,

pushing his weight forward as he pumped into her ass. Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to ignore the blinding pain now ripping through her asshole, she bite her lower lip now enjoying the feel of Naruto's cock snuggling fit in her ass.

Sakura had begun to push herself into Ino quieting her screams of pain and pleasure. Naruto was surprised how tight her asshole was as he had to use all his strength to thrust in and out of her.

After several minutes of hard work things started to become easier for him as he gained a steadier pulse driving his hard cock into her and retracting it sharply.

Ino had been moaning almost continuously as she forced herself to continue fingering Sakura who now had her hand on Ino's head as she gripped her hair in pleasure ensuring she wouldn't stop.

When Ino wasn't moaning she managed to lick sakura's wet folds and occasionally push her tongue in between. Ino abandoned fingering and began to strictly use her tongue, lapping at her lips like a kitten and thrusting her tongue inside of her playfully.

Sakura was now moaning louder than Ino had been as she pulled her head into her while grinding into Ino's face with her pussy.

Naruto had really gotten into it and was pounding Ino's ass with all his might as she screamed uncontrollable. She hadn't managed to stop so she went back to fingering Sakura but now played with her clit with her other hand causing sakura to buck back into her fingers.

Sakura came suddenly, as she went into a seizure screaming loudly and trashing randomly around in a blind fit of delight before melting back into the bed and laying peacefully as she watched Ino take Naruto's huge cock in her ass.

Ino gripped the bed sheets harder, as she knew she was seconds away from another orgasm. She watched Sakura crawl back over to her as they shared a kiss and then she felt herself erupt without warning.

She threw her head back breaking the kiss and let out a throaty moan that turned into a all out bloody scream as she felt her knees grow weak and she fell under the pressure unto her stomach and she felt ever single muscle in her body twitch violently before she squirted again.

"Naruto-kun cum on my stomach" she said in a voice no without authority as she seemed to be on the verge of collapsing. Naruto quickened the pace again ruthlessly pounding her now very sore asshole until her felt himself close to release.

He pulled out of her grabbing his cock as if to hold back his orgasm. She rolled over now on her back awaiting for him, he aimed at her belly button and let himself go.

Streams of warm cum shot out lacing her stomach with creamy white globs that dripped down her belly as Ino sat up admiring his handywork. She gave Naruto a satisfied look as he watched her,

Sakura moved over to her and gave her a final kiss. She then lowered her head and began to clean up the sticky mess on Ino's stomach with her tongue. She finished licking up the last drop of cum off Ino's stomach and then took the blonde in another passionate kiss,

Naruto watched as they battled for the last drops of his load with their tongues. They both turned to him smiling, Ino grabbed this hand and brought him in between them.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" they both said as they kissed him on each cheek and laid down, succumbing to exhaustion and falling into a gentle sleep. Naruto let himself collapse between them as he felt his own eye lids falling shut. He thought about his day as he waited for sleep to take its hold on him, _This really is the good life. _

A/N: Well that's the end of this series, It might feel like things ended prematurely but I felt like continuing past this point would only negate from the story in the end. I had originally intended for Sakura to be in love with Ino instead of Naruto but I changed that part of the story last minute, I'm not sure whether changing this hurt or helped the story but at this point it really doesn't matter. Hope you enjoyed reading and if you like it please review and check out my other story. Thanks again and peace out.


End file.
